


8 years later

by LittleMissUnimportant



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, It’s a weird old group chat, Multi, korosensei survives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissUnimportant/pseuds/LittleMissUnimportant
Summary: Karma enters the old class 3-E group chat with some exciting news!





	8 years later

**Author's Note:**

> To clear some things up, instead of Nagisa assassinating Korosensei, Korosensei is instead saved and stabilized by Jessica (an oc/self insert). He, Jessica and Summer are already in a relationship at the time.
> 
> Korosensei is reverted to his former human self, but has tentacles he can hide protruding from his back.

-Karma_Chameleon has logged on-

Karma_Chameleon: idk if this chat is still active since it hasn’t been used since grad but

Karma_Chameleon: @pudding-pop @Notagirlshutupkarma

-Pudding-pop has logged on-

Pudding-Pop: Oh hey K

Pudding-Pop: WOW this chat is old

Karma_Chameleon: It’s been eight years

Pudding-Pop: Why are you on???

Karma_Chameleon: right, right

Karma_Chameleon: did you get the news?

Pudding-Pop: ???

Karma_Chameleon: I just got an invite to

Karma_Chameleon: wait for it

Karma_Chameleon: Korosensei’s wedding

Pudding-Pop: WHOA REALLY

Pudding-Pop: omg send a pic!!! I gotta see this

Karma_Chameleon: [Image Attachment]

Pudding-Pop: Awwww!!! He’s still with Summer and Jessica? How cute~

Pudding-Pop: idk how it works but I won’t question it 

Karma-Chameleon: good choice 

-Notagirlshutupkarma has logged on-

Notagirlshutupkarma: sorry I’m late, I was finishing up a lesson

Notagirlshutupkarma: wow this username is terrible 

Notagirlshutupkarma: what did I miss

Karma_chameleon: scroll up an read

Pudding-Pop: Korosensei is getting married!!!

Pudding-Pop: do you think we will get invitations??

Notagirlshutupkarma: oh damn

Notagirlshutupkarma: honestly though, I wouldn’t doubt it

Notagirlshutupkarma: with how much he tries to stay in contact with him??

Pudding-Pop: yeahhh you’re right 

Pudding-Pop: oh I have to get back on set!! Byeee~~

-Pudding-Pop has logged off-

Notagirlshutupkarma: I’ll be honest, this is pretty exciting

Notagirlshutupkarma: I hope the rest of us get invites, it’ll be nice to see the others again during such a nice event

Karma_Chameleon: totally

Karma_Chameleon: I know you’re busy but we still up for lunch tomorrow? I still have to pay you back for helping me out the other day

Notagirlshutupkarma: Yeah, totally!

Notagirlshutupkarma: I have to get back to teaching, but I’ll talk to you later Karma

Notagirlshutupkarma: see u tomorrow!

-Notagirlshutupkarma has logged off-

Karma_Chameleon: yea

Karma_Chameleon: see you tomorrow

-Karma_Chameleon has logged off-


End file.
